Warping Teleportation
The ability to create a warp field around a targeted space that will send everything within to another point in space. Combination of Portal Creation and Spatial Displacement. Also Called * Portal Teleportation * Teleportation Rift * Warp Point Capabilities The user distorts the space around a target turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting the target to another location. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing one to teleport objects into another object. Powerful users can have these warps link through space, time, and even alternate dimensions, allowing travel to anywhere. Since the warp leads to a dimensional void, they can also have the targeted objects sent to the void instead of ejecting them back out at another location. They can also throw the warp as projectiles, creating the spatial distortions upon the warp striking the target. Universal Difference Normal teleportation targets physical matter in order to move from one location to another, which limits it to teleporting the entire object. Warping Teleportation targets the space around the said matter, thus allowing one to control the size of the warp field, choosing to teleport only parts of the target, effectively allowing the user to sever the spatial connection of the victims and shred them to pieces. Applications * Attack Reversal: Warp incoming attacks away and back at the sender. * Dimensional Travel: Warp into a dimensional void to serve as a link to alternate dimensions and timelines. * Dimensional Storage: Store objects in a dimensional void and bring it out when needed. * Location Swapping: Create two simultaneous warps at two separate locations, causing whatever each warp contains to switch locations. * Partial Teleportation: Capturing a part of the target's body to warp it away, causing tearing damage. * Remote Teleportation: Create warps remotely without the need for physical contact. * Spatial Distortion: Warp fields causes distortions in space to drag targets into it. * Teleportation: Create a warp around oneself to teleport to another location. * Time Travel: Create a warp via the "slingshot effect" around oneself to warp through time. Techniques * Black Hole Creation - Create a strong warp to suck in almost anything in its area. * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation: Harness and project extra-dimensional energy. * Portal Creation: A warp is basically an instant-use portal, shifting anything from one location to another via an inter-dimensional connection. * Spatial Attacks: Warp away parts of a target, tearing the part away. * Spatial Expansion: Conscious and controlled spatial warping of objects and the like wherever one can envision. * Spatial Slicing: Create a distortion that removes a sliver of space to slash through matter. * Telefragging: Warp weapons into targets, piercing them with no resistance. * Teleportation Combat: Include warps into one's battle style. * Warping Speed: Warp location and distance without the need for manual relocation. * Wormhole Creation: bending time-space to shorten both length and duration of distance. Variations * Dimensional Distortion: Warp fields causes distortions in the dimensional void. * Portal Manipulation: Better controlling the warps created for greater trans-spatial telelocation. * Spatial Displacement: Displacing everything within a targeted area. * Spatial Mimicry: By having one's body become the warp, warping even parts of one's body. * Subspace Travel: Warp fields enter a dimensional void before exiting. * Teleportation Ball Projection: Concentrating warp fields into orbs. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: A warp field placed in front as a shield. * Teleportation Manipulation: Control the destination of the warp created. Associations * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimension Shifting * Hyperspace Travel * Planeswalking: To travel not just between worlds but their various underlying existential planes. * Space-Time Manipulation * Space-Time Rift * Time Portal Creation * Warp Energy Manipulation Limitations * Users of Portal Negation, Teleportation Diversion and Teleportation Negation can affect this power. * User must be careful of telefrag. Known Users Gallery File:Syura_using_Shambhala.png|Syura (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Teigu Dimension Formation: Shambhala to create a trigram circle that acts as a warping point. File:Chōkaimon.png|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) casting a Chōkaimon around Ichigo, warping him straight back to the human world. File:Noba_Teleporting.gif|Noba (Bleach) creating a wormhole around himself, warping himself to another dimension and then back at some other location. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to open a Dangai portal around himself, instantly teleporting to another location. File:Bunkai_Teleport.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball) using Bunkai Teleport to create miniature portals upon his body, warping him in a disassembling manner. File:Breach_Firing_Portals.png|Breach (Generator Rex) firing portals as projectiles, which will instantly warp whatever they hit to her pocket dimension or to another spatial location. File:Dimensional_Cape.png|Meta Knight (Kirby) using his Dimensional Cape as the warp, using it to exit the dimension and reappear at another location. File:Zelda_Using_Farore's_Wind.png|Zelda (The Legend of Zelda/Super Smash Bros.) using Farore's Wind to create a warp around herself, teleporting. File:Clarice_Ferguson_(Earth-295).png|Clarice Ferguson/Blink (Earth-295) (Marvel Comics) File:Warp_Gate.gif|Kurogiri (My Hero Academia) using the "Warp Gate" to create a warping portal. creating teleportation warps that will teleport any matter caught within, and even "cut up" targets by hitting only portions. File:Clarice_Ferguson_(Earth-616).jpg|Clarice Ferguson/Blink (Earth-616) (Marvel Comics) File:Space-Time_Barrier.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) using Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder to create a warp point that teleported Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball elsewhere. File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to create a barrier space on his hand to drag himself out of the other dimension, and can even solidify the barrier into shurikens to warp anything they cut. Obito_uchiha_kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to create a barrier space around whatever he is holding onto, dragging it into his right eye and into a dimensional void, even himself. File:Shin_Uchiha's_Space-Time_Dōjutsu.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) using what appears to be Kamui to create a barrier space at whatever his eye sets his sights on, warping them to another location. First Chaos Control.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Control to create spacial warps to teleport himself and others through space via chaos energy. File:Onji's_Teleportation_Warp.png|Suzuki/Onji (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating a dimensional warp to fire it off at Kuwabara. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Remote Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers